


You Got to Know When to Steele 'Em

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele Blue Yonder." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	You Got to Know When to Steele 'Em

YOU GOT TO KNOW WHEN TO STEELE 'EM

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele Blue Yonder."

+++++

Steele held a full house. "I'll see your five and raise five."

"Let's make this interesting," Johnny said. "Ten more."

Steele's eyes narrowed as he sized up his opponent. Did he have a better hand? The elderly man revealed nothing.

"You're quite the card player, Mr. Cooper," Steele complimented. "No tells."

"I've been playing this game since before you were born, son."

Steele nodded. "I raise you twenty."

Johnny lowered his cards. "I fold."

"Not folding with four kings again are you?"

"Perhaps," Johnny smiled as Steele gathered his winnings. "But why would I possibly need a pile of matchsticks?"

END


End file.
